Death Games
by Team-Edward3849
Summary: Isabella Swan wakes up in a small room with 5 other people, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. They are all now trapped in a game, a game where they must fight for their lives. Saw and Twilight crossover. All Human. Very Dark.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: This story is based off of the movie 'Saw 2', But you don't need to watch the movie to read this. Enjoy. And this chapter is just saying who is staying in the house, why their in there...and their personality and stuff. **

**Chapter One**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was getting into my car after a long day from work, the drive home was long and boring. Like my life usually is, even my parents said i was to dull. It didn't bother me much, and i never knew what they were talking about until i turned 16 and started cutting myself because of a depression, i don't even know why i started getting depressed, maybe because of lonliness, when i was younger my parents worked to much and only used Nannies to watch me, i was a loner in school too.

Finally i reached my apartment. I had the strange feeling, you know...the one you feel when you think your being watched. I quickly unlocked my door and walked inside. Feeling safe a secure. The one place i'm protected is in my house... Or so i thought. After turning to walk down my short hallway all i saw was a face, and i never even saw it long enough to know what he looked like, all i saw was the flash of his face, then something very hard hit my head, making a sharp sound when it hit my head.

And everything went black.

I woke up, my head was on fire and everything was blurry.

"She's waking up!" someone said relived. I felt feet softly coming toward me, the tapping of their feet against the floor. All i knew was that there were quite a few people. A felt a warm hand on my head. Only then did i realise my body was freezing.

"Where am i?" i asked, my voice sounded hoarse. My throat hurt when i spoke, and everything wasn't fully focased yet, but i could pick out about 4 people though. Suddenly my vision cleared.

Infront of me was a man who looked to be my age, mid 20's. I was 24. He had messy bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. His face was full of dirt and he had a small cut on his left cheek.

Then there was a girl, the same age, with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was beatiful and _had _to be a model. You could tell her hair was straightened earlier, but it was now messy and tangled looking. She was sitting down in the corner of the small room, looking at me, obviously uninterested.

Then there was a large man with curly black hair and huge muscles. He was of course probably in his mid 20s. Everyone in the room looked to be that age. Next to him was another man with puffy blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" asked the man with bronze hair. I took in my surrondings, we were all in a small dull colored room, all that was in there was us, and a small opened wooden box. There was nothing inside. When i looked around more i saw a small girl, still the same age as us... She had short cropped black hair. That was messily cut. It wasn't cut that way on purpose though. She was also unconsious on the floor.

"I...I think so" i answered. Shock ran through my body then. Where was I? Who were these people? I knew that i didn't know them. Were they the ones who knocked me out in my apartment building. I didn't recognize any of them though.

"W-Who are you? Why am i here?" i asked, moving away from them, my back hit the brick wall.

"Calm down," his velvetly voice tried to soothe me, "We don't know why we're here, I'm Edward" he held his hand out for me to shake. I only just noticed that my breaths were coming out shakey. I looked at him for a bit, then decided i could trust him enough to at least shake his hand.

"That's Rosalie," he pointed to the blonde woman, "We don't know her name yet" he pointed to the spiky haired girl that was still unconsious, "Emmett" he pointed to the strong man, "And Jasper" he finished by pointing to the puffy blonde haired man.

"We all woke up here after getting attacked, knocked out, or (in Rosalie's Case) Raped" he explained.

"Do you all know each other?" i asked.

"No, it's just that you've been unconsious a long time..." he said. I sighed.

Suddenly the short black haired girl started to cough, it was a hoarse loud choking cough. Everyone looked toward her, we all walked over and helped her up, except for Rosalie.

She looked around frighted and shocked. The emotions played in her light brown eyes.

"What's you name?" Emmett asked.

"Alice....Where am i?" she asked.

"We don't know where we are...we all woke up here after being knocked unconsious.

"Oh no..." she muttered, "No not again!" I think she was going into hystarics.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"This is a game...and we're the players, its a sick twisted game, where you play for your life..." she said sadly and started looking around the room. Clawing at the walls, looking for something. Her nails scraped against the brick, making a unpleaset noise. Her fingers started to bleed after only a seconds. Suddenly a brick came loose. She pulled it out, and in it was a small space behind it. She pulled out a small portable black tape recorder.

"How did you know that was there?" i asked, my voice shakey.

"Because i played the game before...."

**A/N: So what do you think? Sadly there won't be much romance in this, except for between Bella and Edward, there will be some there. Please Review.**


	2. Alice's Story

**A/N: lol, nope! It's not gonna be excatly like saw2. Anyone could die, anyone could live...anyone could be the backstabber. But who...? ohhhhh! :)**

**Chapter Two**

Alice's Point of View

"What do you mean you played before?" a blonde haired man asked asked.

"It was about five months ago..." i said, looking at the ground.

_***FlashBack***_

"_I woke up with a splitting headache, my back felt like the skin was torn off, and I felt heat everywhere. I was in a dark room, there was only random everyday (small) objects in there. I was sitting in a chair that I was tied to (only my body, not my arms), fear builded itself into my body as I noticed my right foot was tied to the floor by a chain, attached to the chain was a thick lock, around that was one of those traps that hunters use to cut off a animals foot, a large metal mouth with teeth, ready to consume my foot._

_My mouth had a piece of duct tape over it. I didn't have anymore time to look around because, suddenly a voice was heard. I looked up and noticed the T.V. Was on, and the person on it was the one talking. _

_But it wasn't a person, it was a large clown doll with bright red hair that went down to it's shoulders, its eyes were a bright yellowish green, it's face was 100% white, but it looked like it was messily painted on. I couldn't tell if the clown was supposed to be a girl or a boy, but one thing was for sure, it scared the shit out of me when I looked at it._

"_Hello Alice. I want to play a game," the voice was strong and eerie, it sent chills down my spine, "Your torso is tied to the chair your sitting on right now. Your arms must reach for something to cut the ropes with. To your left, is the body of your six year old daughter. The key to the locks around your foot is inside your daughters body. If you do not get the key before the timer runs out, the bear trap around your leg will snap closed, the open door behind the chair your in will close, and you will be left in here to rot..." tear were coming out of my eyes in fear, I looked to my left, and sure enough, there was my daughter, Hilary. Her eyes were opened, but they weren't blinking and she wasn't breathing because her stomach wasn't moving. Nothing was moving...she was dead. I was to screech of the emotional pain that was going through me right now. I would do anything if she was alive again. _

"_You have two minutes, get moving...." the doll said before it chuckled sinisterly, then shut off. Leaving the room quiet. The only light was the dull glow that the lamp gave off that was on the desk along with the T.V._

_I swallowed back my fear and quickly looked around the room, I could only reach one table that was to my right. My hands were shaking from the coldness of the room. It was freezing and I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. My head was dizzy, and I could smell blood. My hands soon felt a metal box. I looked at it, it was just a red toolbox, I quickly opened it, inside was a pair of scissors. I quickly brought it to my chest before I even realised that the scissors were clenched in my boney hands. They were rusty and very old looking. I quickly started trying to cut the ropes. There were 5 going around my body. I only manged to get two undone before the scissors literally broke in half. _

_The other ropes came undone then, and fell onto my lap. I stood up quickly, I could still stand, I just couldn't move my right foot. Suddenly as I stood up I heard a tick noise, as if a rock fell to a cement floor. Then followed by that was low clock noises. Everything snapped then. The timer was now going off. I had two minutes. I looked over and saw my daughter again. Tears still poured out of my eyes, it wetted the duct tape that still covered my mouth and I could now take it off easily, which I did. I then quietly picked up Hilary's body. She was limp in my arms, I cried out loudly. My daughter was my life. And now that she was gone I didn't even feel the need to live myself. I sat back down with her in my arms, I was going to die with my daughter in my arms with me. Suddenly I remembered me and my daughter talking a few weeks ago. "_

"_Hilary?" I said._

"_Yes mommy?" she responded. _

"_If someone ever says that if you don't do something for them, then they will hurt your mommy, don't do it!" I said. I tried to say it easily as I could. I _was _talking to a six year old. But appartendly a rapist/murder was going around our town. And everyone was scared, but the police were going around trying to find him. I feared for Hilary and myself. If they kidnapped her and....Ugh, -I didn't even want to think about it!- I wanted to make sure she knew what to do._

"_But what if they kill you?" she asked. _

"_As long as your safe, mommy will be happy!" I said._

"_Okay! But you have to do the same thing for me!" she said smiling. I would never do that...but I hugged her anyway and then we watched Zoey 101 together and fell asleep._

_I remember that moment, and I smiled between my tears. I promised her! She was already dead though. I kissed her on the forehead and started singing softly:_

"Go to sleep, Close your eyes  
Tomorrows a new day  
Go to sleep Close your eyes  
Tomorrow we...will... play!"

_I quickly opened up her stomach with the scissors. The blood poured out and I kept repeating the song. My eyes were sore from the amount of tears I was sheding. I then dug my hands through her stomach. It was disgusting and the thick blood made my stomach churn. The ticking of the clock was still going. I quickly thought that I might only about a minute or a half left. I searched faster then something hard met my fingertips. I pulled it out and it was a small golden key. I bent over and unlocked my foot then yanked it out of the jaws of metal. In excatly 5 seconds, the teeth snapped shut, grabbing nothing but air. _

_Suddenly the T.V. Came back on._

"_Congraulation Alice, you seem to have lived. You must came about your own life enough." the screen then turned off and the doll was gone. I picked up my daughter again and held in my arms, and then left._

_* FlashBack Over*_

"What did you do after that?" asked a man with large muscles.

"When I walked out of the room, I was in a alley way, I ran all the way to the Police Station, where I told them everything. They went to the room I was in, but there wasn't anything there that could find out who did this" I explained.

I sighed. Then clicked play on the recorder.


End file.
